


More Than A Team

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2012 avengers, Action/Adventure, Clint get out of the vents, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Steve as Mother Hen, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, endgame hurt me so this is how I will heal, takes place right after 2012 avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: Tony had no clue what he was getting into by offering five vastly different individuals to live in his newly renovated Stark Tower—now called Avengers Tower, patent pending. He was definitely going to need to stock up on more alcohol to get through dealing with Thor’s unsatisfiable stomach, Clint’s practical jokes, Bruce’s midnight explosions, Steve’s terrible fashion sense, and Natasha’s scary “I will kill you if you interrupt me reading again” looks. Yep, 2012 was certainly gearing up to be an interesting year.OrHow the team went from strangers to friends to family.





	1. Some Assembly Required: Part 1

Stumbling down the hall in a half-asleep daze, Tony allowed the smell of coffee to guide him to the tower’s communal kitchen. As he entered the large space, he hardly noticed Steve sitting at the table with a—ew—newspaper. He really needed to teach him how to use Stark Phones.

“Morning, Stark,” Steve greeted lowering the paper. 

Tony offered an unintelligible reply as he poured himself a steaming cup of caffeinated yumminess. He was pretty sure half his bloodstream was composed of coffee. He’d spent all night down in the lab working on upcoming projects for Stark Industries and he’d lost count of how many pots he’d brewed. At some point he must have passed out though, because he’d woken up on a work bench with a crick in his neck and no more coffee grinds to give him the power to continue his mad science-ing. 

All which led him here.

He moaned as he drank from the cup, not even flinching as the liquid burnt the inside of his mouth. He lived for coffee, worshiped at its feet!

“Stark, are you orgasming over coffee?”

Tony choked at the sudden voice coming from behind him. Coffee splashed down his already oil stained shirt burning his chest. The engineer spun around to see Clint Barton’s shit-eating grin from the inside of an air vent.

“Barton, I swear I’m going to build bots that guard the vents and have very pointy appendages which they will use to poke you incessantly until you decide to leave!” He grabbed a dish rag off the counter and dabbed at his shirt. “Or I’ll just go with installing good old-fashioned lasers.”

Cap raised an eyebrow, “Lasers are old fashioned?”

“Compared to what I’m capable of doing? Yes!”

Steve chuckled, “If you say so.” He then nodded his head at the archer, “It’s nice to see you again, Clint.”

“Yo, Cap!” Clint smiled, climbing out of the vent. “Been busy elsewhere. You know how it goes.”

Tony took a long sip of his coffee. They’d been coinhabiting in the Tower for a little over two weeks now; Barton had maybe spent a total of five days here. “So, you plan on sticking around for longer than two days straight this time or do you have prior obligations in someone else’s ventilation system?”

Clint reached up and grabbed a mug down from the cabinet, “Sorry. My tolerance for arrogant genius’ is a strict two-day limit.”

“Aw did you hear that, Cap? Birdbrain called me a genius.”

“Clint is entitled to live where ever he wants, Tony,” Steve said, sounding like a tired dad with bickering kids. Then again, maybe a tired grandpa with bickering grandkids was the better phrasing.

“Right. I’m sure wherever he’s nesting is much nicer then this multimillion dollar shack I constructed with personalized bedrooms, a gym Olympians would die for, and a media room that literally provides the ultimate viewing experience,” he rambled off quickly before making his way out of the kitchen, “But I’m sure you’ve found someplace much cozier. Anyway, I’ll be seeing you two later.”

He spun on his heel with every intention of heading back to the lab, but was stopped by Cap’s voice.

“What about breakfast?”

Tony shrugged, “I’m sure there is something I can reheat up in the lab. Leftover pizza or something.”

“How about a real breakfast. Like with eggs and toast.”

“You offering to cook, Cap?” Clint asked, “Cuz that sounds pretty good to me.”

Steve completely ignored Clint and kept his eyes on Tony, “You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the—”

“My God, you are such a mother hen!” Tony interrupted, barely stopping himself from throwing his hands in the air and spilling coffee everywhere. 

“Well you’ve been down in that lab of yours for three days and—”

Tony froze, “Wait, wait, wait! It’s been three days?”

“Yes.” Steve held out the word, almost like he was trying to process how Tony could have possibly not known that, “How long did you think you were down there?”

“A day.”

“Shit, man!” Clint said, staring at him like he was some psycho. He supposed that observation wouldn’t be completely inaccurate. Pepper and Rhodey had certainly told him he was crazy on several occasions.

“When’s the last time you ate anything?” Steve was standing now. Why was he standing?

Feeling threatened, Tony straightened, “I’m a big boy, Cap, I can take care of myself.”

Steve looked like he had a retort but swallowed it down and instead closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “I’m calling a meeting.”

Tony screwed up his face at that seemingly random statement, “A what now?”

“Why?” Clint asked from where he now sat on the counter.

“There is something that has been on my mind so I’m calling a meeting. In one hour, we’ll meet in the living room.”

The randomness didn’t appear to phase Clint at all. “Will snacks be provided?”

“Sorry, the snacks are only for those who actually live here,” Tony retorted, not taking his eyes off of Cap.

“I’ll let the others know.” Steve said, preparing to leave but stopped when Tony held up a hand.

“No need for such primitive methods.” He then shouted, “J.A.R.V.I.S.!”

The familiar British voice filled the room, “Yes, sir?”

“Let Natasha, Bruce, and Thor know Cap is calling a mandatory group therapy session.”

“Right away, sir.”

Tony held his arms out in the gesture of a true showman, “Done!” Spinning around, he once more headed for the elevator, calling back over his shoulder, “I’m going to take a shower. See you kids soon.”

He completely ignored Hawkeye’s remark, “Unless he forgets that an hour is 60 minutes and not an entire day.”

**********  
Tony strutted into the living room sporting clean clothes and a bored face, “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

“You’re late.” Natasha said. She sat with crossed legs and folded arms on the couch. Clint sat next to her, feet up on the coffee table.

“But fashionably so,” he answered then turned his eyes to Bruce. Could a guy look anymore uncomfortable? “Hello, Dr. Banner. Scooch over some.”

Sure, there were plenty of other places Tony could have sat, but Bruce was clearly in need of some type of social support.

The physicist seemed to snap out of deep thought and quickly made room for him.

“Tis good to see you, friend Tony,” Thor smiled, dipping a chip into a large bowl of guacamole that sat on the table. Had Steve actually gotten snacks? What a loser!

Speaking of Steve, he chose that moment to clear his throat and stand up, “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you all here.”

“Kinda.”

“Maybe just a lot.”

“I must confess my curiosity is piqued.”

Steve took a deep breath and started, “We’ve been living together for some time now and, well, it’s come to my attention that we don’t see each other often.”

Silence.

“Are you asking everyone in this room out on a date, Cap? Because I—”

“Tony.” Bruce interrupted quietly.

Tony glanced at the other scientist before relenting and reclining back in the chair, “You were saying, oh Captain my Captain?”

Steve momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, “We are a team. We can’t expect to fight well together when the only time we see each other is on the battle field.

“When I was in the military, my team spent time with each other almost twenty-four seven. We knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, we knew what to expect from each other, and, most importantly, we had each other’s trust. That’s what made us efficient when mission time came. We were more than a unit—we were brothers-in-arms.” Steve paused. “Starting immediately, we need to schedule training sessions and team building exercises.”

“What?” Tony snorted, “We’re going to do trust falls together?”

Steve let out one of his trademark exasperated sighs, “No but we do need to…hang out more. Even if it’s just eating dinner together every once in a while.”

Clint raised his hand, “Can I petition for a movie night instead.”

“Lady Jane has shown me a few of these movies. They are quite enjoyable.”

Tony bust out laughing. Everyone in the room collectively raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe we are actually having this conversation right now.” Tony stood up, “Listen, you are more than welcome to weep over Old Yeller together, but I think I’ll stick to doing, you know, stuff that’s important like inventing.”

“Tony, sit down.” Natasha said.

“Well, we did manage to save all of New York and kick Loki’s ass without bonding.” Clint quickly looked at the God of Thunder. “No offense, Thor.”

“Tis fine.” Thor said with a forced smile.

Poor guy. Must be hard having a nut-job as a brother, adopted or not.

Clint glanced at Natasha, “I just don’t know how often I can commit to attending training and stuff.”

Tony’s eye twitched. “Not that I’m saying I agree with Steve, but what else do you have to do exactly? S.H.E.I.L.D. knows you’re on our payroll now so they aren’t sending you or Natasha out on many missions anymore. Where are you going, Katniss?”

“Why does it bother you?”

“Maybe I’m just curious why a teammate disappears all the time without giving a reason.”

“Guys.” Bruce attempted to interject, but was ignored.

“It’s nothing to worry yourself with,” Natasha said.

Tony rolled his eyes, “That’s right, you two are amigos. You aren’t worried about it because you know what he’s up too.”

“Guys.” Bruce tried again.

Clint glared at the billionaire, “I didn’t think signing up for this meant no privacy.”

Tony’s fist tightened. Privacy was different from secrecy and he was done turning a blind eye towards things. 

“This is what I mean by we need to build trust in each other.” Steve said, attempting to diffuse the rising tension in the room.

Trust was something Tony had an extremely hard time giving out. He’d grown up not knowing who were his friends and who were using him. Then there was the disaster with Obie. Oh, and Natasha being a secret agent. So, sue him if he couldn’t just blindly trust that Clint was going off with some secret girlfriend all the time.

“Guys!” All eyes turned to Banner who was breathing heavily, a tint of green coloring his skin. “Just…just stop fighting. Your making the other guy antsy.”

There was a sea of murmured apologies.

“I think Steve has a point,” Bruce added, a bit quieter. He ran a hand through his hair, “I mean…we probably should get better at this whole team thing because clearly we aren’t doing such a good job at it.”

“I agree with Steven and Bruce. Twas the same with my friends, The Warriors Three, on Asgard. Our comradery gave us the strength to fight off armies that would seek to harm innocents!”

Steve went to say something else, but was interrupted by a flashing alarm. 

Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., give me the details,” Tony said, argument forgotten.

“There appears to be a giant sea serpent attacking ships in the harbor. The police are at a loss on how to proceed and are requesting the Avengers' assistance.”

They’d never been called into action before. This would be their first battle since the invasion of New York.

“Footage.” Tony commanded, pressing a few buttons on his watch. A holographic display shown above the device, allowing all the Avengers to see a shaky, civilian recording. Screaming could be heard as the person filming ran away from the massive, green monster that sat in the ocean with a ship trapped between its sharp fangs. Waves crashed against the coast line as the snake slapped its tail violently against the water. The civilian tripped and the recording abruptly cut off.

“That creature…it looks familiar. Could it be?” Thor trailed off before thrusting his hand out to the side. A crashing sound emitted from the other side of the room before Mjolnir exploded through the concrete barrier and flew into the god’s awaiting hand.

“Hey!” Tony yelped, gesturing to the giant hole in the wall. 

“There is no time to explain.” Thor said, moving away from the others and starting to spin his hammer. “That monster looks to be one from Asgard, but I must get a closer look to be sure.”

“Wait, shouldn’t we—”  
The rest of Steve’s sentence was drowned out as Tony blurted out, “J.A.R.V.I.S., open sector 54 windows!”

The windows just managed to pop open and avoid being shattered as Thor soared outside and disappeared into the city.

“This building just got renovated. You think he’d be a little more careful,” Tony huffed.

“Avengers suit up!” Cap said, already halfway to the elevator. He held the door open as the others piled in with the exception of Tony.

“You coming?” Natasha called out.

“My ride is on it’s way. See you there!”

Steve nodded as the elevator doors swished shut. Something crashed into Tony’s back causing him to stumble forward. The mark VII had arrived. 

The engineer held out his arms, letting the armor envelope him in a container of gold and red technological beauty. Damn did he love the automatic deployment system.

Once the final piece of alloy clicked into place, the HUD lit up in front of him. Everything appeared to be operational and ready to go. 

“Let’s fly.”

The boot jets kicked on and he followed Thor’s lead out the window. 

**AN: Hello! Endgame hurt me so I made this to make myself feel better. This is basically a giant love letter to 2012 Avengers fan fiction with all its domestic and tropey fun! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter-our team learns maybe Steve wasn't so wrong. ******


	2. Some Assembly Required Part 2

“Snakes, why did it have to be snakes.” Hawkeye’s voice crackled across the com system.

There was an audible gasp before Tony heard Captain America’s astounded, “There is more than one?”

Tony rolled his eyes as he flew high above the city. “We really need to catch you up on modern pop culture. Maybe movie night isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Stark, do you have visual yet?” Black Widow said, all business as usual. “You’re about three minutes ahead of us.”

“Currently flying above the clouds, give me a sec.” Iron Man slowly began his decent. As the clouds thinned, he caught sight of the serpent. It was an emerald green color and parts of it were accented with golden scales. He adjusted his visuals to zoom in. He could just make out Thor. “Our god of thunder is currently engaged with a King Kong sized reptile. I’m going to—”

Tony more so felt than heard the rumble of thunder above him. Gritting his teeth, he rolled over so he was flying with his back to the earth. About several hundred yards above him dark clouds were gathering.

That wasn’t good.

“Oh crap.” He’d barely gotten the words out and jetted to the left when a bolt of lightning shot past him, striking the serpent.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. make sure airspace is cleared for 100 miles in all directions of the harbor!”

“Right away, sir.”

It was only now could Iron Man make out the sounds of his teammates concerned voices shouting at him simultaneously through the speaker.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“Did you get eaten?”

“Fine, I’m fine,” he replied, mentally preparing himself to enter the fray. “Just hurry up and get here. We can’t let this thing get on land.”

“Our TOA is two minutes,” Hawkeye said.

With that, the coms went silent. 

As he approached, Iron Man surveyed the battle. Thor was flying around the serpent looking more like an annoying fly than an actual threat to the creature. The Asgardian must have spotted him because he changed direction and started flying towards his current position. Decreasing power in his boots, Tony came to a hover and sent a glare at the blond prince.

“Could you watch where you throw your lightning? You almost blasted me and I’m not so sure my new armor will appreciate the extra electricity like my old one did.”

“That creature is Jormungandr. It—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Iron Man stated. Cutting off the power in his right repulsor, he reached into one of his armor’s secret slots and retrieved a small device. “Here. A com. Take it.”

Thor took and then examined it. “It goes in my ear, yes?”

“Yeah, now if you’d kindly share that important information with the team before deciding to fly off again and waste even more time, that’d be great.”

Thor placed the piece in his ear and gave an awkward, “Hello?”

“Thor?” Banner questioned.

“We read you loud and clear!” Cap said.

“The being is Jormungandr and it originates from my homeland, Asgard.” As if on cue, the monster let out a piecing shriek and slapped the water with its powerful tail. “It has been asleep for centuries. I do not know how it awakened or how it came to Midgard, but I do know how to stop it.

“Its fangs contain venom that is lethal to all, but this strength is also its weakness. We must get the beast to bite itself. This will sufficiently put Jormungandr back to its slumbering state!”

Tony nodded, “Alright, get the giant snake to bite itself. Got it.” Tony rocketed where Jormungandr was currently picking up another boat with its mouth. “You may be able to turn the Quinjet around, Hawkeye. I think we got this.”

He needed to get its attention and he knew just how to do it. Firing a repulsor at the serpent, it snapped its head in Tony’s direction…and flung the yacht it had been chewing on directly at him! Iron Man swiftly dodged it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky about dodging the tail that followed.

The blow sent him spiraling through the air. He attempted to right himself, which was very hard to do when he couldn’t tell which way was up. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could take over and help him out, he smashed through the window of a building and skidded across the floor, finally coming to a stop when he smacked into a wall.

Groaning, he sat up. Damn that’d hurt!

“Calvary is here.” Clint shouted across the coms as the Quinjet flew past building’s now shattered window. 

“Oh gee! Are you alright?” 

Tony looked up to see an elderly man outfitted in construction gear. Now that he looked around the room, he realized the whole place was under renovation. More than likely it was due to damage caused during Loki’s invasion. The city was still on the mend from that chaos and now they were having to deal with this.

“Sorry about your window Mr...Stan?” Iron Man said, squinting at them man's name tag. He ignored the geezers’s outstretched hand and came to a stand on his own. “Stark Relief Foundation will help pay for that as well as other damages done here. You can also expect a nice bonus for your team’s efforts.”

“Th—thank you, Mr. Iron Man! How can we be of help?”

“By getting as far away from here as possible. Evacuate the building.”

Tony ignored the flashing of phone cameras and made his way over to the window, glass crunching beneath his feet. The Quinjet was currently laying fire upon Jormungandr while Thor brought his magic hammer down on its face. It screamed in irritation.

“We might as well be tickling this—what did you say it was called?” Clint asked.

“Jormungandr”

“Jor—Joro—Jormug—aw screw it.” Clint exclaimed and Tony could easily imagine him throwing his hands up in the air from the ship’s pilot seat. “That name’s way too long. I’m making an executive decision to just call it Jordan.”

“We need a plan.” The Captain commanded, “Bruce. We could really use some extra muscle to keep this thing in the water.”

“Right.” Banner agreed, though he didn’t sound very thrilled. 

Tony tuned out the conversation and focused back on…Jordan. “J.A.R.V.I.S, divert power to the uni-beam.”

He flew out the window and angled himself toward the monster. Time to get this thing’s attention back on him. His arc reactor glowed before shooting out a powerful, high energy beam. 

The Quinjet chose that moment to swoop in his line of fire. It barely missed clipping the wing.

“Jesus, Stark!” Clint shouted, swerving away from the creature. “Watch where you’re shooting!”

“Well, watch where you’re flying, Hawkface!” he countered.

The serpent wailed from where the beam had made contact with its eye, head swinging wildly and smashing nearby buildings.

It was that moment the small form of Bruce Banner could be seen jumping out of the ship. For a moment, Tony had the kneejerk reaction to catch him, that is until the scientist started morphing into a giant, mean, green, pulverizing machine! 

The Hulk belted out a mighty roar and aimed his fists the creature’s head, fully intending to smash! What he didn’t intend was to be smashed. 

Tony winced as Jordan’s thrashing head made contact with Hulk and sent him crashing into the concrete.

A new strategy was in order. Maybe if he tried to rip one of its fangs out and puncture it scaly skin with it, that would put the thing to sleep. He flew forward—and smashed right into Thor.

The two tumbled in a tangled ball of metal and blond hair, falling right into and through the Quinjet’s wing. Iron Man caught sight of the plane smoking and spinning out of control before his vision go covered in Thor’s enormous red cape.

Iron Man felt the moment they collided into to something, most likely the ground. He fought to free himself from the stupid cape as he felt Thor squirm beneath him.

“Knock it off, Thor!” Tony growled.

“GET OFF!” 

That wasn’t Thor. That was Hulk’s voice. Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved to the side. He finally managed to escape from the fabric and scan his surroundings. Apparently, Hulk had broken there fall. How sweet of him.

“Apologies for landing in your crater.” Thor said, coming to a stand. He grabbed Iron Man’s forearm and more so physically lifted rather than helped him up. “This is not working.”

“No, it’s not.”

The three heroes turned to face Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow stumbling out of the smoking remains of the Quinjet several feet away.

“We’ll handle this.” Natasha said, nodding at Clint who nodded back. 

They made a move to split up but froze when Cap yelled, “Stop!”

Cap broke out into a coughing fit and held up a finger, signaling them to wait, “Listen—” he cleared his throat, “Listen, we need to coordinate our attacks, because going in by ourselves is clearly not working.”

The Avengers all looked up as the Asgardian monster let out an earsplitting screech and slowly slithered onto the shore, completely demolishing the harbor area.

“We can’t let Jor—Jorgu—” Cap waved his hand around, attempting to find the right word, but ultimately gave up, “—Jordan get any closer! Here’s what we’re going to do: Widow and Hawkeye, get to the high ground. Iron Man and Thor, hit it with everything you’ve got from all sides. Hulk, wait until I give the signal then grab its tail and don’t let go. We’re going to send this thing into a blind rage and try to get it to lash out blindly. Everyone needs to watch out for each other. Try to call out your moves when you can. Go!”

Iron Man wasn’t much of a follower, but…he supposed if he were to take orders from anyone if would be from Captain freaking America. After all, he’d led them pretty efficiently during the invasion.

Tony turned to face Natasha. “Need a lift, Red?”

“Would be nice.” She smirked.

Grabbing her hands, he reignited his boot jets and took off towards the nearest, least damaged skyscraper. He carefully settled her on the rooftop. 

“Thanks.” Natasha said as she walked towards the edge.

“And how exactly do you plan on attacking it from here?”

“With these,” she said activating her widow bites and taking aim. “They aren’t very accurate at long range, but it will work for distraction.”

“Ah. Remind me to take a look at those when we get back to the tower. I think I can fix that flaw…as well as all of its other flaws.”

“Get out here, Stark,” she said exasperated, but he caught the way her mouth slightly tilted up. 

Getting Romanov to smile… there had to be an award for that right?

Thor landed next to them and set Barton on the ground.

“Ugh I much prefer when I am in control of the flying,” Clint said, retrieving his bow and an arrow from his back.

Tony looked at Thor, “Ready to go, dear?”

“Let’s kick ass,” Thor grinned.

They took to the skies and headed towards Jordan. 

Clint’s voice came across the coms, “Alright, air support, if you could stay above Jordan’s head so we don’t accidently take you out, that’d be great.”

“Hulk smash now?”

“Not yet, buddy.” Steve said gently, “The police seem to have things pretty well in hand down here, but I’m clearing out one building that still has civilians in it. Is everyone in position?”

There was a resounding affirmative. 

“Alright Avengers! Let’s do this!”

Thor and Iron Man soared above the creature’s head, blasting it with repulsors and lightning while Widow and Hawkeye aimed for the neck. Honestly, their attack probably felt like the equivalent of four people aggressively poking it, but it did the trick. Jordan roared in aggravation, swinging its head aimlessly in hopes of hitting something.

“Hulk, start making your way around to its back. Don’t let it see you.” Tony called out, sending another blast at Jordan.

“Hulk no like voices in his ear.” He growled, “And no like sneaking.”

“Sorry on both fronts, big guy.” Tony grinned, sparing a glance at the dock down below. He could just make out the red, blue, and white figure that was Steve leading a crowd to safety. Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d spotted them.  
Jordan coiled back, ready to pounce forward and take a snap at the fleeing crowd. 

“Rogers!” He shouted the same time his teammates screamed similar warnings.

With jaws open wide, the serpent darted forward. Cap spun around and flung his famed shield. It whizzed through the air and wedged itself in Jordan’s mouth. It shrieked and tried to crunch down on the vibranium. The metal held together.  
Jordan swung his head around trying to dislodge the shield to no avail.

Tony blinked, “Uhh, Cap. This may be a problem.”

“Maybe I didn’t think that move all the way through.” Steve said sheepishly.

“People were going to get hurt. You prevented it.” Natasha remarked, “You did what you needed to.”

“Yeah, hooray and all, but how are we supposed to get it to bite itself now with it snacking on Cap’s shield?” Tony said, circling the still thrashing serpent.

“Well obviously, someone is going to have to get it out.” Clint said.

“Someone want to play dentist?” Tony snarked. 

“Hulllllk!”

“Wait, Hulk, no—” 

The rest of Steve’s words were drowned out by the Hulk’s battle cry. Tony watched as the giant green monster leapt at the other giant green monster’s face, fists raised high above his head. He brought them down on the shield. Tony had flashbacks to his first encounter with Thor, when the god’s hammer smashed against the shield causing half the forest to collapse. The effect was similar…only instead of a forest collapsing, Jordan’s teeth cracked and the shield broke free and fell to the ground.

“It’s angry! Thor! Take over Hulk’s job!” Steve shouted.

As Hulk continued to pound on Jordan’s face, Thor wasted no time. He darted towards the tail and gave it a mighty yank. Just as Cap had planned, in Jordan’s blind rage it spun around and moved to bite its latest annoyance. Thor moved out of the way in the nick of time and everyone watched as Jordan literally bite its own ass.

The effect was instantaneous. The creature’s entire body went slack and suddenly everything was still. The only thing to be heard were the faint sounds of police sirens in the distance.

Tony floated down next to Cap, “Well that wasn’t so bad.”

“Buildings got destroyed, Tony!” Steve snapped.

“Yeah, I’m going to donate money to rebuild those.”

“You can’t just throw money at every problem to fix it!”

Tony popped the faceplate of the suit so Cap could fully appreciate his glare, “No shit. No amount of money could fix your personality.”

“Boys, enough.” Natasha growled from behind them.

The two turned to see Natasha and Clint grappling down the side of a building. Thor joined them too.

Steve sighed, “My point is this battle could have ended a lot sooner—and with significantly less property damage—if we actually knew each other’s fighting styles and worked more as a team instead of individuals.” Steve let out a long sigh before continuing, “I’m not putting the blame on anyone. This is something we are all going to have to put effort in to make it work.”

Tony reluctantly nodded. “Mr. Patriotic is right.” God, Tony hated being wrong and loathed admitting it out loud even more. “Even if it is incredibly hokey, we could use some team building time.”

Clint folded his arms, “And I guess I could put more effort into being around a little more.”

“And I’ll try to…be more open.” Natasha added, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Everyone turned to look at Thor.

“Yes?”

“Well, we are all having our kumbaya moment here. How are you going to change?” Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

“I shan’t. I will remain our stable rock.”

Tony snorted, “How about being more conscious of not putting holes in walls or letting people know what we are up against before we fight it?”

Thor absently swung his hammer, “I suppose I could do those things.”

“Hey guys.” Bruce waved, stumbling towards the group, one hand holding up his shredded pants.

“Well aren’t you looking significantly less green?” Tony grinned.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked.

“Just really tired.” Bruce nodded. He looked around at each of them, “What’d I miss?”

“We are all going to try to work better at being a 50’s sitcom family,” Clint said.

Sometimes Clint had a way of reading Tony’s mind.

“If 50’s sitcoms involved kicking ass and saving the world,” he added.

“Exactly.”

“I do not understand these sitcoms?” Thor cocked his head to the side. Tony was reminded of a large, confused Labrador. 

“We’ll watch some episodes for movie night.”

“Oh no no no.” Tony waved his hands, “We are not starting off movie night with 50’s sitcoms. We are going to start with some classic examples of the motion picture artform. Steve, Thor, have either of you seen Star Wars yet?”

Thor nodded. “Very well.” He turned back to Jordan’s slumbering form. His brow wrinkled. “Yet even though the battle is won, ill tidings befall me. Who brought this beast from Asgard?”

**Dun dun duuun! Who could this mysterious person be who is causing mischief and sending Asgardian creatures to Midgard? Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the start of this story! I have a couple ideas lined up for upcoming chapters and can't wait to share them! Feel free to share what you would like to see happen and I may just take you up on it! Thank you to everyone who has left a comment! They feed my thirsting soul! ******


End file.
